


Ground State

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: For Ray, sometimes just being with Walter causes a chemical reaction.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for dailyfics prompt #12, <i>sound</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground State

  
There’s a lot Ray keeps to himself, but it’s not that he’s stingy, or even secretive, really: it’s just that he’s used to being private. It’s like most the time, it doesn’t even occur to Ray that he ought to share something until it’s too late. Like when Crow Horse made stew from the sweet she-crabs his Wampanoag cousin brought him when he came to visit. Ray liked the stew very much, until he asked what was in it, and then he just got real quiet.

“I’m allergic to shellfish,” he said finally, and spent the rest of the night with Crow Horse yelling at him through the bathroom door.

But sometimes it works the other way. They’ll be sitting together on the couch, or in the front seat of the cruiser, or laying together in bed, and Ray will just say something, out of nowhere, and then talk and talk like he can’t stop. Sometimes he talks for hours, and afterwards, he looks startled, like all this confessing is a surprise to him, like he’s not involved in it, it’s just something that happens to him. And maybe it is; maybe, after being so careful and guarded, when the occasion comes where he’s relaxed, just being still with someone he trusts, then his body just takes the opportunity to unclench a little, to let go. And so when that kind of thing happens, Crow Horse just listens, speaking only to encourage Ray along, and then when it’s over, he’ll draw Ray close, and kiss him, and tell him that he’s home, safe and sound.  



End file.
